


That's not You

by MultiFictionLover



Series: M/M [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hatred, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Hurt Tony, Hydra (Marvel), Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Insults, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Missions Gone Wrong, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Oblivious Tony Stark, One Shot, Overdosing, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Shapeshifting, Soldier Enhancement Program, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFictionLover/pseuds/MultiFictionLover
Summary: Steve is leaving for a solo mission and it doesn't end up well. Shapeshifter takes his identity and that's never a good thing.  Tony's proposal turns into a nightmare and the only solution in his eyes is to end it for good. Because what's the purpose of living if Steve hates him, right? Hopefully the real Steve gets there in time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M/M [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	That's not You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Another Stony fanfic. I hope you like it. It was kinda rushed but I tried. I might edit it in the future...  
> Don't be shy and comment or leave kudos, every feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Before you proceed I just want to say English is NOT my native language, errors might occur.  
> This story is written in 3rd POV.
> 
> I don't own the characters, however, the plot is mine. I wasn't following the movies so if there are some similarities I'm not aware of it.
> 
> Also, don't copy to another site, the fic nor the banner.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

"Good morning." Tony greets his boyfriend who lays next to him in their king-sized bed. The billionaire is wrapped around Steve's body like his life depends on it.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Steve looks down on the genius in his hands and asks with a sleepy but warm smile on his face.

"It was fine, but it could be even better if we stay like this for the whole day." Tony grins at the blond.

"You know we can't, Tony. Today is the solo mission I've talked about." Steve answers with a heavy heart. He doesn't want to go on this mission. Solo missions are always terrible, nobody ever wants them, but this one is important. It's another raid on HYDRA base. SHIELD got an echo that there are experiments going on. It's not confirmed yet, that's why he is going to get more information. But for now, it looks like they are kidnapping people and then trying to enhance them. But it seems it's not working because a lot of corpses was found and SHIELD is sure they are the failures, they don’t know if there are also some successful ones, however, we all hope there are not. Since it's a secret mission they are sending only their best man and that happens to be Steve.

"Yeah, I know… But still. Stay a little longer." The engineer says with pleading puppy eyes. He knows Steve can't resist them and this time it's no exception.

"Okay, 5 minutes max. Then I seriously need to go. We can continue once I come back."

"That's all I need for now and after you return we can continue," Tony replies and passionately kisses the super soldier's lips. Steve leans in and deepens the kiss. After a while of kissing they pull away. Tony is almost out of breath, however, Steve is absolutely fine thanks to the serum.

"I love you so much," Tony whispers the words gently as his head lays on Steve’s chest which is rising and falling as he breathes. Steve hears it clearly thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"I love you more," Steve says and kisses the back of Tony's head.

"I love you the most. You will never leave me, right?" Tony asks with worry in his voice. After two years of dating, he still doubts himself. He is still scared he is not good enough for the blond and that one day Steve will realise it and leave him.

"Of course not, how can you think about something like this?" Steve asks with wide eyes, he can't believe what he is hearings right now. The romantic atmosphere is gone but that doesn't matter to Steve at all.

"I just… I'm sorry. I've ruined everything." Tony replies nervously. He raises his head away from Steve's chest and looks at the blue-eyed soldier. He is met with eyes full of worry and sadnesses that belong to the blond.

"No, no. Don't apologize. You've ruined nothing. I just thought that you don't doubt yourself anymore, that I showed how much you are loved and the insecurities are gone." Steve says sadly. He is disappointed. He is not disappointed in Tony but himself. He thought that he helped his lover escape from the dark thoughts. But it seems he is still far from it. Nevertheless, Steve will never give up on Tony, he is too precious for him. Right now he knows that he must show his love more to the brunette and maybe one day the genius will see that he is worthy of so much more than he thinks.

"I'm sorry. You are just so perfect and I sometimes wonder why you are with someone so fucked up like me." Tony replies. He is starting to be embarrassed by his behaviour. He ruined their perfect moment by bringing his insecurities to the surface. He hadn't meant to, but what is done is done and he can't change the past.

"You are not fucked up. I love you for who you are and I never want you to change." Steve states firmly. There is no denying that he means it seriously.

"I love you too," Tony replies truthfully, but he doesn't meet the blond's eyes. He is too scared of what he will see in them if he looks above.

"Don't ever doubt yourself. I will always be there for you." Steve takes Tony's head in his hands and cups his cheeks, he wants Tony to look at him, to see that he means it.

"Promise?" Tony asks.

"Promise," Steve answers with a calm voice. Tony knows that the super-soldier never breaks his promises so the billionaire is fine.

"You need to go. They are probably waiting." Tony says disappointed that his lover has to already go.

"They can wait how long they want. Right now I'm with my boyfriend. They can't start without me." Steve replies and gently kisses Tony's forehead to calm the genius' overthinking brain down.

They are like that for a while, just lying on each other motionlessly, but then the patriotic urge to stop the villains takes over Steve and he can't help but go protect the world once again. Such a selfless idiot he is. He tries to gently pull away from Tony who meanwhile has fallen asleep on him. When he manages to slowly pull away, he kisses the brunette goodbye and goes to prepare.

For now, it's just a mission to collect information so it should be fast. But after he receives the information and they will show what is really going on, they will move to stage two and send the whole team there.

Steve suits up in his Captain America uniform, puts the shield on his back and goes to the quinjet that waits for him on the top of the tower. They drop him off 5 kilometres away from the base so that they can't see the quinjet on the radar. It's not far for Steve at all. He manages to be in the base after 5 minutes without being seen. The only thing he needs to do is get near their main computer and download the data.

As he waits for the data to upload to the disk he wonders what Tony is doing right now...

***

Tony wakes up and he doesn't see his boyfriend anymore. Tony is worried for a while but then he remembers that Steve was supposed to go on that solo mission so he calms down. He stands from the bed and slowly walks to the bathroom to wash his sleepy eyes. Then he goes to the main room to get some breakfast. He knows Steve would not approve of him not eating properly when he is not there.

Since they started dating Tony is not drinking alcohol anymore, he is sleeping like a normal human being and eating regularly. Steve has changed him for better, he is the best thing that ever happened to the genius and he doesn't want to lose him. He doesn't know what he would do if Steve would leave him. His life would be probably over because he can't live without the super-soldier.

When Tony arrives in the main room the whole team is already there. Natasha and Clint are eating at the table and Thor and Bruce are watching some movie. Tony moves in the kitchen and grabs some waffles and what is remaining of the coffee in the pot. He sits next to Clint.

"So Cap has already gone to that mission?" Clint asks curiously.

"Yeah, early in the morning. But he should come back this evening if it goes well." Tony replies.

"Do you have some plans for today?" Natasha asks.

"I don't really know yet… What would you say to work on that project for S.I., Bruce?" Tony yells at the said scientist.

"Sounds good, just wait until this ends. It's just a few more minutes." Bruce yells back.

"So you heard… What about you? What will you be doing?" Tony asks. He doesn't really care what they are going to do, because he probably already knows. They will probably be sparring, that's what they do almost every day, but everyone knows who will win.

"I have a sparring session with Clint. I'm looking forward to kicking his ass once again." Natasha answers. Tony meanwhile sips from his coffee.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so excited if I were you. I'm not going to be easy on you this time." Clint tries to defend himself.

"You don't need to," Natasha smirks. They don't do it to prove something. They do it because they enjoy it and this nudging is just to make fun.

"And what about you Thor?" Clint asks the North god. The movie that they were watching with Bruce is ending.

"I will be visiting Asgard and I may not return for a few days," Thor replies. He said a few days before that he is planning a trip to Asgard so no one is surprised by the news.

"Okay everyone, have fun. We are going to lock ourselves in the lab." Tony announces and goes with Bruce to work on the project. They are almost done, but it will take the remaining part of the day. Tony will be probably free when Steve arrives back from the mission.

He has planned a romantic dinner just for the two of them. They haven't gone anywhere for a long time and now it's the perfect timing. They've been dating for two years and Tony feels like he wants to take the next step. He is sure that Steve feels the same, but he also knows that the super-soldier is too shy to propose to him so he will do it himself tonight. He had sent the rest of the Avengers to the theatre and then they promised to go somewhere else so they won't disturb them for the rest of the romantic night. He has also bought a beautiful but simple ring, it's costume made. Steve is not really into fancy things so Tony knows he is going to welcome it.

The genius is very excited, he planned this for a long time and the conversation this morning only confirmed that Steve loves him unconditionally and will never leave and that Tony wants to spend the rest of his life with the man.

***

It's evening already and Tony is waiting for Steve to come home. He has everything set up on the roof; roses, champagne, candles, everything a romantic dinner needs. He didn't want people staring at them in the most romantic moment of their lives so that's why it's not in some expensive restaurant. He wanted to keep it private and he also thinks that Steve will be more relaxed like that. He has been always so tense when they were out on a date. Tony wants Steve to be as comfortable as possible, it's the least he can do for the blond.

Tony waits for another hour but then he hears the door opening. He eagerly jumps from his seat and runs to the source of the sound. Tony quickly hugs the super-soldier and gives him a welcome kiss, however, something feels wrong, Tony can't point what exactly it is, but something isn't right. Steve seems tense and uncomfortable, it must be because of the mission, maybe it wasn't as easy as he said it would be. Nevertheless, that doesn't change anything about the dinner. Tony is sure that Steve will cheer up after it.

"Welcome back, how was the mission, babe?" Tony asks with a loving smile, he totally adores the super-soldier.

"It was fine." That's all he gets as a reply. Tony guesses that Steve is just tired and he doesn't want to talk about the mission.

"Oh, okay. Are you hungry? I have prepared a little something for you. Close your eyes." Steve does what he said and then Tony takes his hand and leads him to the roof where the dinner is ready. The ground is full of red rose petals.

"Open your eyes…" Tony announces, he can't wait for the moment when he proposes, but that will be after they eat the desert.

"Surprise! Do you like it?" Tony asks full of enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Steve replies and it doesn't sound really convincing. It seems like Steve doesn't like it, but Tony thought that the super-soldier will be glad. He always says that they don't have enough time for each other. Steve is a sucker for romantic gestures, so he should be excited about this, right? Tony hopes Steve's mood will improve while they eat.

"Alright... Let's eat. I have lasagna and apple pie, your favourites."

They set to the table, the lasagna already prepared on a plate. It smells delicious and it looks even better. Tony didn't cook it himself, but he knows that Steve wouldn't even want it of him. The pie is in the middle of the table, waiting for its time. Tony pours them the champagne and they start eating.

The dinner is awkward, there is silence and only the jingling of the cutlery is heard. Tony is starting to be nervous, dangerous thoughts are swimming in his brain. What if Steve doesn't love him as he said before? What if he rejects his proposal? What if Steve leaves him? Tony can't imagine a life without the super-soldier.

Now it's time for the pie and then the proposal. Maybe Steve just had a bad day, the mission wasn't as successful as he wanted it to be, that's why he behaves so weirdly. It has nothing to do with Tony, he did nothing wrong, the pie will improve it.

Tony slices each one piece of the pie and puts it on a plate. Steve didn't even touch the champagne yet. Tony knows the blond is not much of a drinker but he never rejects a glass of good champagne or wine. Tony didn't think this will be so awkward and weird. Maybe Steve has found out Tony's intentions and doesn't feel the same. However, Tony will propose, he has to try at least. Steve’s mood surely will lighten up when he hears Tony's speech.

They eat the pie in silence, it's time to propose. Tony is so nervous and it doesn't help that Steve behaves oddly tonight. Tony stands from his chair and kneels on one knee in front of Steve who is still sitting. He opens the small velvet black box in front of Steve’s eyes and starts his speech, which he trained long hours in front of a mirror. He wants this moment to absolutely perfect.

"Steve, the love of my life, the air in my lungs, the sun on my sky, I can't imagine the rest of my life without you by my side. I can't imagine a single day waking up without you, so will you do me the honour and will you be my husband? Will you marry me?" Tony says confidentiality. He is excited about the answer but nervous at the same time. Two years is a long time. If Steve didn't want to be with him he wouldn't stay so long, right?

Steve doesn't say anything for quite a while and Tony doesn't know what to do, he still kneels there, hands with the box in front of him. The situation is really awkward and embarrassing. However, the genius patiently waits for the answer.

"No." Steve answers and Tony's heart shatters to million pieces. Did he hear right? Did Steve just reject him? Apparently yes.

"Steve?" Tony says, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You must be so pathetic to think that I would ever marry you, that I would ever truly love you. It was all just for the sex nothing more." Steve's hurtful words are stabbing the engineer's broken heart. He is trying to be strong but he can't. Steve was his everything and now he has nothing left.

"But Steve…" Tony says trying to find where the misunderstanding occurred, but no words come from his lips. How could Steve change from the loving boyfriend to this? There is no explanation for this outcome. It must be true, the words Steve said.

"You are worthless, just a man-whore who doesn’t deserve love, you have been lucky that I was with you so long for the sex." Steve continues his speech, but Tony can't hear him anymore through the sobs. His whole life just broke down right in front of him. Steve walks out of the roof with Tony’s heart in his hands, leaving Tony alone to his thoughts.

Steve is probably right anyway. If someone so pure and good as the blond thinks such things about him then it must be true, there is truly no hope for him anymore. What’s the point in going on like this? The super-soldier lied to him the whole time they were together and he believed everything he said. He said this morning that he would never leave him - a lie. He even promised it - a lie. He said he loved him - a lie. He said to Tony that he loves him for who he is - a lie. Every single word Steve said to him was a lie and Tony believed him. He believed that he is worth something more than just his body and brain.

Tony doesn't even bother to clean up the table before he goes to his lab. He hopes he won't bump into the blond on the way down, because it would crash his heart even more if that’s possible. But Steve is probably long gone, he wouldn't bother staying here in the same building as the one he despises.

Tony slowly walks to the lab, too exhausted by his life falling apart right in front of his eyes. Steve is nowhere to be seen - good. When he arrives at the lab, he moves to his workbench and looks at the photo of the two of them smiling, wrapped in each other’s arms, happy, at least that's what Tony thought it was, but now it's just another lie. Everywhere he moves it reminds him of Steve, of the memories they had together. Every second, every breath, every step without Steve hurts so much, it's unbearable. Maybe it's the time to end the pain…

"Sir, I detected your stats are higher than it's usual. Should I call for help?" JARVIS asks like the good A.I. he is, but not even he can help Tony right now. Nothing and nobody can help him right now. The best thing that ever happened to him in his miserable life is gone, but it can’t be gone because apparently it has never been his in the first place.

"Mute." Tony silences JARVIS, that’s something he has never done before. JARVIS has always been there for him. He helped him to get out of every mess Tony got himself into, but not now, Tony is broken, beyond repairable.

Tony slowly walks to the cabinet with secret booze under one of his working tables. Tony never thought he will ever use it again, that he will ever drink again. He has been sober the whole time he was with Steve, but now there is no reason for him to try to please the super-soldier.

He opens the cabinet and pulls a whole bottle of scotch out. He drinks right from the bottle - why bother with pouring it into a glass…

After a few minutes, the once full bottle is now totally empty not even a drop of liquid is inside. Tony moves to another bottle. This time it’s bourbon but Tony doesn't care what it is all that matters is that it will make him forget what happened the past hour, even though it will be just for a while.

When he is almost at the end of the bottle Tony realises that this is not enough, that when he sobers up he will have to face Steve once again. They are on the same team and even if he resigns it won't fix his shattered heart. The only solution to this problem is to leave the world for good. Nobody is going to miss him. They don't need him on the team, he is just good for making new weapons and armour. They will find someone better to replace him. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but they will.

He walks to the bathroom, the alcohol is finally taking its toll. He opens the cabinet above the sink, there are a few bottles of pills, he doesn't care what the pills are for. He swallows them all and then returns back for the alcohol so he can drink the pills down.

The alcohol burns down his throat and he waits for the end to come, nothing is keeping him in this world anymore. It's not as fast as he thought it would be but that doesn't matter, he has time. Nobody is going to be looking for him. Nobody is there to save him. The team will be gone for the whole night and when they come back it's going to be too late.

***

It was horrendous. The whole mission was a trap on Steve and he got caught. They had a shapeshifter and all they needed was Steve's DNA for him to be able to walk around looking like Captain America.

Steve managed to break free, but the shapeshifter probably already caused problems, they just don't know yet what exactly.

It's already dark outside and he is on his way to the tower, he just wants to lay in bed with Tony wrapped around him and do absolutely nothing, just like Tony suggested in the morning now he thinks he should have listened and stayed, it would be better. He can bother with the consequences of the mission later.

He arrives at the tower and it's oddly quiet. Maybe the team went somewhere to have some fun, however, Tony promised he would wait for him.

Steve slowly walks through the halls to the elevator and then to their shared penthouse. But it's also quiet there. The lights are off. Weird, Steve thought to himself.

He walks through the penthouse but finds no one inside. Maybe Tony is in the workshop, working on yet another amazing invention that will change the world or upgrading one of his many suits.

When he arrives at the workshop Tony is not there, so he looks to the bathroom and he is met with a sight that he thought he will never see. He is living a nightmare. Tony lays on the floor with a bottle of scotch in his hands, empty sleeping pill bottles are laying around him and it seems he is not breathing. His chest is not rising and he is so pale, sweat is forming on his forehead.

Steve hurriedly runs to Tony's side and bends over him to try to find a pulse. It's there but it's really weak. What happened? Tony doesn't drink and he doesn't have a problem with sleeping anymore. Tony did seem to be a little bit insecure this morning, but the super-soldier didn't think it's that bad that Tony tries to take his life.

However, now it's not the time to think about it. Tony is lifelessly laying in front of him and the time is running. Steve is trying to stay calm but it's nearly impossible. His mind racing. He has to call the ambulance fast, so he calls 911 and waits in panic for their arrival.

They arrive in 7 minutes but it's like an eternity for Steve. He just hopes Tony is going to be alright. That's all that matters now. He can think about how this happened later when Tony wakes up full of life.

He is waiting in the hospital for Tony to come out of the surgery. They had to pump out his stomach since he has eaten so many of the sleeping pills. They said that if he came a few minutes later it would be much worse. That he might have died. Steve doesn't, no he can't think about that outcome.

All he knows is that he has to help Tony with whatever was the cause that made him do such a horrible thing. He will do anything to make the genius feel better because he can't live without him, the engineer is the only thing that keeps him sane in this new era of his life.

He waits like that a few more minutes and then he sees a doctor approaching him. Steve immediately stands up from his seat in the waiting room and waits for the doctor to tell him hopefully the good news.

"Are you here for Mr Stark?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, that would be me," Steve answers eagerly to hear to news he just hopes nothing bad happened, that there were no complications.

"Mr Stark is in stable condition after the surgery. You can visit him in his room he should be waking up soon." The doctor informs and it puts a smile on Steve's face. Tony is going to be alright.

"Thank you, doctor, for your time." Steve states. He can't wait to see Tony.

"It's nothing, really. It's my job after all." And on that, the doctor walks away to another patient.

Steve hurriedly walks to Tony's room and he sees the genius from the window. The sight of him feels wrong. Tony is pale and so small in the white huge hospital bed.

Steve opens the door and carefully sits in a chair beside Tony's bed. He takes Tony's hand in his and circles shapes with his thumb on the skin. He scans Tony's face with his eyes, but he still doesn't understand what happened that the engineer did something like this. He just has to wait for Tony to wake up, that's all that matters now. But then they must have a serious conversation.

Steve sits beside Tony a little while longer and then he sees Tony's eyelids slowly flutter open.

The blinding light is painful and too bright for Tony's eyes and he needs to adjust. However, he sees the silhouette of a person besides him. Who could that be? And then the person speaks up.

"I'm so glad that you are alright. I don't know what I would do if you weren't." The person says and the voice feels familiar, it almost sounds like Steve but that's impossible, Steve hates him, he wants nothing to do with the billionaire.

And then Tony finally sees who is beside him and he is shocked. It's really Steve. Tony is starting to shake a little in fear of what's coming. Is Steve here to mock him even more? That he is pathetic for trying to end his life? But he doesn't let Steve play with him anymore. He is going to fight back.

Steve takes Tony's face in his hands because he sees the genius is panicking. He cups his cheeks gently with love in every movement. And then he opens his mouth to ask what happened because he is still confused and he wants to know why.

"You don't remember? Is this just a game for you? I never thought that the incredible Captain America is so harsh." Tony replies and it breaks Steve's heart a little. What happened? He is confused even more.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Steve replies.

"Oh, so you don't know? Funny. Firstly, you tell me how worthless and unlovable I'm and then when I try to end your misery you ask what happened to me?" It's not true Steve would never say something like that to Tony. He loves the man, he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

"I never said those words." Steve throws back. He doesn't know what is happening. He was the whole day on the mission.

"So who was it on the roof?" Tony asked with confusion in his voice.

"It certainly wasn't me. I was the whole day on the mission I talked about in the morning. It was longer than was expected because some problems occurred and then I come back home to find you lifeless on the floor." Steve replies and as he says that he realizes it all.

It must have been the shapeshifter. That's terrible. Tony thought it was him who said the horrible words but it was the impersonator all along.

"Tony, listen, please. I know what happened. It was a shapeshifter. The mission was a trap because they needed my DNA for the shapeshifter to change into me. They imprisoned me but I managed to escape, however, it was already too late and the shapeshifter was walking around wearing my face. I could never say something like that to you. I love you so much that it hurts."

"So it wasn't you?" Tony asks his lower lip is wobbling adorably. He is on the verge of tears but they are tears of happiness this time.

"No, it wasn't. I love you." Steve replies and on that, he gently kisses Tony's lips.

"I love you too," Tony says back after the kiss.

"But you can't take your life because of me. What were you thinking?" Steve asks. He is not mad at Tony. He is just worried that he almost lost him.

"Steve, I can't live without you. I was about to propose to you but then you - the shapeshifter - said all those words and I broke down I wanted it to be perfect but now it's not possible. I'm sorry." Tony says sadly. Now he can't surprise Steve with the proposal and he wanted it to be special.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't need a huge romantic proposal all I want is you and you only." Steve replies.

"So can I propose now?" Tony asks.

"Go on." Steve encourages.

"I love you Steve and sorry for all the troubles I caused you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Steve replies without any side thoughts he so sure of this that he has never been so sure of anything before. This feels right.

"The ring is still on the roof so when we come back I can give it to you properly." Tony smiles warmly and it's the most beautiful view Steve has ever seen. He promises himself that he will protect that smile as long as he is alive. He doesn't want to see Tony sad ever again.

"I don't need a ring to significant my love for you, but I won't be mad if you show me."

"Okay, we have a deal," Tony answers playfully.

"Just promise me that you will never try anything like that again." Steve urges.

"I can't promise you that. If you leave me I can't guarantee that I will go on with my life without." Tony replies sadly.

"Then it's good that I will never leave you. You are never going to get rid of me. I love you." Steve takes Tony's hand in his and kissed the top gently.

"I love you more," Tony replies.

"I love you the most." At that Steve cups Tony's cheeks and kisses the genius's lips passionately. It feels like they are kissing for hours but then the whole team bursts through the door.

"We heard about what happened. Is everything alright?" One of the team members asks.

"Everything is fantastic. It has never been better." Tony replies.

Tony and Steve got married two months from the horrendous event. The shapeshifter has been caught and imprisoned and they live happily ever after.


End file.
